


Raindrops

by blipblorpsnork



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Softfic, Sort of? - Freeform, Trans Armin Arlert, Trans Character, liminal spaces, rainy nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blipblorpsnork/pseuds/blipblorpsnork
Summary: Armin always liked soft nights like these. He understood; he knew those nights well. Not everyone could find a home in them like Armin did.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Levi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Raindrops

Armin always liked soft nights like these, ones where it was raining quietly and the streetlights were blurred by little drops all over the window. They vingetted the light and made everything… Soft. Bittersweet in a sense, almost transforming his bedroom into a liminal space that wasn’t so liminal. It wasn’t cozy because that was such a warm word and these nights were cool. It wasn’t comforting because there was an air of being in his own head. But it wasn’t unpleasant. He was comfortable, if not comforted.

He lay with his head on the pillow, soft hair splayed in front of his cheek and back behind the other ear. He was facing the window and looking out, blue eyes as distant as the sound of cars down several floors and out toward the main city. It was a lonely atmosphere but he himself wasn’t lonely. He could feel the warmth and weight of another body sleeping softly behind him, and it gave him a sense of home.

It took a long time of staring out that window with his thoughts silent and scattered like so many raindrops for Armin to finally come back into himself. When he did, he shifted softly, pushing himself up and turning over to face the black-haired man sleeping next to him, for once looking peaceful in repose. Armin reached out a slender hand, let his fingertips trail against a sharp cheek before he scooted himself forward and tucked himself against Levi’s chest, burying his face. This was safe. This was home. This was that odd, 3 AM rainy-night, inside-your-head cool warmth that he had always liked.

Levi shifted in his sleep, winding an arm around Armin’s shoulders and pulling him snug. The blonde flinched a little at the feeling of warm fingers brushing the strap of the sports bra he wore to sleep, but every single day that got less and less. He felt so safe and comfortable with him that nothing could take that away. Not even his own mind.

He continued to lay like that for a time, not feeling drowsy, not feeling awake. But he did feel at _peace._ And peace was all he could ask for. It was all anyone could ask, some days. It was within that peace that the city sounds and the light coming through the window from outside Levi’s high-rise apartment began to fade into the background. It was within that peace that Armin began to drift, warm and finally starting to feel something akin to drowsiness. And it was within that peace that Levi made a soft noise, kissed the top of Armin’s head, and uttered a single, deep word into the soft dark.

“Sleep.”

He understood; he knew those nights well. Not everyone could find a home in them like Armin but still he knew them. More, though, Levi knew the need for minimal words, the need for softness and quiet in a cruel, sharp world. Armin realized all of this, and knew his partner knew that fact too. There was so much he knew, and the blonde had always admired that in him. A shared intelligence, a shared astute intellect. Two casts from the same die, just painted different colors.

He fell asleep like that, not sure if Levi had or not. But before he was out he was certain of one thing: he was home. And he was warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Marathoned SNK in 4 days (I do not have manga context, no spoilers pls) and this happened. So... :)


End file.
